Fixing Donatello
by hummerhouse
Summary: Donatello is withdrawn and unhappy. Raphael thinks he knows what to do about it. One shot. References to TCest, language.


Fixing Donatello

Raph really didn't like going to the junkyard on one of Donatello's random search expeditions. He didn't mind so much when Don had a specific need; they grabbed what he was after and left quickly.

The prowling around and picking at things of a random search was too much like shopping. Casey had described the torture of that to him in great detail one night over a six-pack. Wandering aimlessly behind April through aisles of clothing that all looked exactly the same, listening to cheesy music and trying not to knock over anything.

At least at the junkyard he didn't have to deal with cheesy music. But the shopping – well this time it was his own fault because he was the one who suggested it.

Don had seemed a little _withdrawn_ lately. All of the brothers noticed it and each had taken a turn trying to find out if there was a problem. Don had told them all nothing was wrong; that he was just concentrating a little harder on some security and electrical system problems.

That brush-off had worked for a couple of weeks, but then Don stopped going to his bedroom and started to sleep in his lab.

Raph had wandered into the lab a couple of times late at night to check on his brother. If Don was sleeping, then Raph left quietly. But if he wasn't, Raph's offer to help him take the edge off so he _could_ sleep was rebuffed. Repeatedly.

And apparently, Don was giving the same cold shoulder to Mike and Leo as well. As far as sex went, Don had put out the 'Do No Enter' sign. That was the biggest shocker, 'cause Don really enjoyed a good roll in the hay.

When Raph had confronted him about it, Don coldly informed him that life wasn't all about sex. Raph had of course snapped back that a decent life sure as shell involved _some_ sex, to which Don had rolled his eyes, telling Raph that maybe that was good enough for him, but Don needed a little more.

What the fuck that 'little more' actually was, Raph had spent the better part of another week pondering.

Finally, it was once again some aimless babbling of Casey's that gave Raphael a clue as to what could be bothering his purple banded brother. The idea kind of surprised him until he thought about it a bit harder and realized that it was actually the perfect answer.

Hence this arranged trip to the junkyard with Don.

Of course, Raph made sure the suggestion sounded like a spur of the moment idea. On their way out of the lair when Don asked if Leo knew where they were going, Raph lied and said yes.

Actually, Raph hadn't told anyone else what he had planned. If it didn't work, no harm done, and no one was going to tease him. If it did, well, everyone would know about it then, but he wouldn't care at that point because he'd have been proven right.

Steering Don to the correct junkyard took a little more work. Don had initially tried to go to the one where the Professor hung out because it was the largest and busiest and therefore Don's favorite. Raph had talked fast; how Don had already been there twice in the last two weeks and how Raph thought he saw some of the Foot clan hanging around the last time they went.

Don could be obstinate when he had an idea fixed in his head, but the idea of a fight with their hated enemies dissuaded him like nothing else could. He could fight when he had to, he could fight damn well in fact, but he was not the turtle to go looking for a fight. Not like Raph.

So now they were here, in the little family operated junkyard that Raph had chosen for his plan. It was off the beaten track, deadly quiet and perfect.

Don however, was wandering around muttering to himself. He had picked through a few piles without finding anything remotely interesting or useful, and if Raph didn't speed things up he was going to be sans one brother mighty soon.

"Hey Donny," Raph called, "why don't ya' try over in this direction?"

Don looked up at him dubiously. "I don't know, Raph. That appears to be the area where they dump old lawn equipment. I haven't a need for lawnmower parts."

"Well, shell, ya' never know. Could be a gold mine sittin' in a side corner. If ya' never check this area, how do ya' really know what ya' been missin'?" Raph asked.

Raph knew he had him when Don tilted his head and shrugged. The prospect of some hidden treasure amidst the trash was too much of a lure.

Leading the way between stacks of junk piled higher than their heads, Raph kept his fingers crossed as Don tagged along. If this didn't work, the red banded turtle was going to be at a complete loss for what to do next.

Which wouldn't really matter, 'cause he'd be dead from embarrassment.

Stepping into a cleared area, Raph moved aside and waited for Don to look up. Don walked past Raph, his brow furrowing slightly at his brother's strange behavior, and then he turned his head and gasped.

In the clearing was a makeshift table with a pair of chairs at either end. On it was a matching set of plates, silverware, cups and a picnic basket. In the center was a hurricane lamp.

Without saying a word, Raph strode over to the table and lit the wick on the lamp. Settling the glass cover back into place, he backed up a pace and then met Don's eyes.

Don was staring at the set-up and gaping slightly. When he didn't move or say anything, Raph's heart started pounding hard enough so he could feel the pressure in his head.

"Raph," Don finally managed to breathe out, "is this for me?"

Raph laughed self-consciously. "Yeah genius. Ya' wanna come park it before your dinner spoils?"

Don stumbled over as though groggy from a sucker punch. Raph pulled a chair out and indicated Don should sit; pushing the chair in as his brother settled onto the seat.

"When did you set this up?" Don asked.

"Earlier this evening after ya' said you'd come out with me," Raph told him as he poured juice into both of their cups.

"What's the occasion?" Don was looking at him with the strangest expression, as though he'd just seen Raph for the first time.

Raph shook his head. "No occasion. I just wanted ya' ta know I appreciate ya' and everything ya' do. What the shell, Donny. We couldn't live without ya' and ya' been acting kinda strange lately. I wanted ya' to know I care and that I care in a way that's deeper than just sex, okay?"

He felt himself flushing a little at how mushy those words sounded coming out of his mouth, but he was damned determined to be strong enough to say them.

Don was staring at his plate and Raph noticed he was shivering. Kneeling next to Don, Raph searched his face, trying to see what was going on in his head.

Blinking back the shimmer of moisture covering his eyes, Don whispered, "I was starting to think that was all you guys cared about. It's not like I actually have all that much in common with the three of you. I guess I don't want to be thought of just as the 'go to' guy for sex."

"Damn Donny, I can't believe you'd think we only cared about that. Shell, if ya' said ya' never wanted ta have sex again we'd deal with that just fine. The thing we want most is ya', and not all locked away either. All of us have some quirk that the others don't get, but that don't mean we don't love each other. I love your fuckin' big brain a lot, even if I don't understand half of what ya' say," Raph said fervently.

Don started to laugh and flung his arms around Raph's neck. Raph's circled Don's waist and pulled his brother tight against his plastron.

After a few minutes, Raph pushed Don back enough to look into his face. Don's shivering had stopped and he looked happier than he had in over a month.

"So what else do you have in that picnic basket?" Don asked somewhat shyly.

Raph grinned and stood up. "Hang on a sec, I'm not quite done. I got one more surprise for ya'."

Darting off behind some wreckage, Raph banged around for a minute before he reappeared carrying a cardboard box.

"What's this?" Don stood up and Raph placed the heavy box in his hands.

"Open it genius. That's usually the best way ta' find out," Raph told him with a smug smile.

Turning, Don set the box on the table and quickly tore back the flaps. His sharp intake of breath and the way his brown eyes danced in the lamp light were more than enough payback for the embarrassment Raph had gone through.

"Copper wire Raph? Copper? How did you know?" Don asked, excited.

Raph shrugged sheepishly. "Well, damn Donny, it's ya'. I always try ta know what ya' need."

"Oh, Raphie. You certainly do," Don said, once more flinging his arms around his brother.


End file.
